


Is That a (Blank) In Your Pocket, or Are You Just Happy to See Me

by Anonymous



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, mianite - Freeform, mild asphyxiation, size queen tom, syndisparklez, this is straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jordan loses a duel and consequently a bet. Slippery slope. Shenanigans ensue.(This is smut)





	Is That a (Blank) In Your Pocket, or Are You Just Happy to See Me

As soon as he felt the searing pain in his stomach Jordan knew it was over. His fingers reflexively uncurled from his sword as Tom's sunk smoothly into his abdomen and Jordan choked, bile and blood rising in his throat. 

“God damn it-” he coughed, slumping forward, vision going blurry. 

His unfocused blue eyes met Tom's red and black ones just before he face planted into the grass, vision going completely dark.

Tom's mouth was stretched into a wide grin, sharp teeth glimmering maniacally. 

“See you at your place.” His voice crooned, deep and accented. 

His words were still reverberating in Jordan's skull when he sat up in bed, and he groaned, fingers flitting over his belly where the phantom pain of his wound still lingered. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, remaining still for a few moments and steeling himself for the retribution he would be facing for losing the duel to Tom. 

They had made a bet, no real stakes. If Jordan won he would get his bow returned to him, something Tom had stolen last purge, and if Tom won he kept the bow and got to give Jordan a 'makeover’, whatever that entailed. 

Jordan was most peeved about the bow, it had taken a while to enchant, he could take whatever temporary embarrassment Tom had in store for him. 

'Come on over, grab my sword pls.’ Jordan typed swiftly in the public communication channel before heaving himself from his bed and trudging up the stairs into his open living space. Tom would know the message was meant for him and Jordan bet he'd be here shortly. 

With a heavy sigh he sunk into one of his living room couches, staring aimlessly out the wide glass windows to his back porch and the ocean beyond. The chat plinged softly beside him and a side glance revealed Tom's acknowledgment and Tucker's vocal excitement in seeing what Tom would be doing to him. 

Jordan exhaled through his nose, leaning his head back on the cushions and waiting for the green skinned thorn in his side to make his appearance. The Dianitee had been even worse than usual lately, rarely leaving Jordan alone, always targeting him. Jordan didn't really mind, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the other's company, but he always felt conflicted over it. Tom was technically the enemy, and there was something twisted about wanting to spend so much time with a man who disemboweled you regularly. Jordan tried not to dwell too much on it. 

When Tom and the rest of the Dianite miscreants weren’t actively making Jordan and the Mianite devotee’s lives a living hell the zombie man’s cheerful and affable demeanor made it easy to put aside his transgressions. 

Today it was not so easy to do so as Jordan was still mourning the loss of his bow. He was secretly hoping whatever Tom had planned for his ‘makeover’ would be out of line enough to justify Jordan running him through with a sword and stealing his prized weapon back.

And knowing Tom it might very well be something awful.

The sound of his front doors swinging open pulled Jordan from self reflection and Tom's boisterous voice filled the room. 

“Oh Sparklez!” He hollered, sounding giddy. “Ready to uphold your end of the bargain?” 

Jordan grunted, standing and moving to meet the other adventurer, who promptly dropped Jordan's sword at his feet. 

“Let's get this done with then.” He grumbled, retrieving the blade and scratching the back of his head. “Are you going to tell me what we're doing now?”

Tom didn't respond right away, standing with his hip cocked out, eyes raking shamelessly up and down Jordan’s body. He felt exposed.

“Oh yes, you're going to love it.” He shoved a backpack into Jordan's arms and the shorter man scrambled to hold both the sword and Tom's belongings. 

“I've got a new outfit for you!” the green skinned Dianitee crowed, winking audaciously. “It's about time we stepped up your fashion game.” 

Something told Jordan he wouldn't like what Tom had picked out, he was too chaotic of an individual to choose something normal. 

“What's wrong with what I have now?” He asked fruitlessly, looking over his athletic shorts and loose fitting t-shirt. Realistically Jordan knew he wasn't the forerunner when it came to fashion. Outside of his shorts and t-shirts he really only owned one other outfit, a worn suit jacket, loose athletic pants, flowy button up shirt and some off brand flat soled shoes. He was all about practicality and comfort, well, mostly comfort. 

But to be fair he had lived alone in a jungle for a few years before washing up in the land of Mianite. He hadn’t exactly needed to dress to impress. It’s not like he was looking to impress anyway, he felt no need for a relationship and his right hand took care of everything else.

At least that's what he told himself at night.

Tom clicked his tongue at Jordan, giving him a shove towards the stairs. “You're a disaster. Body like yours and you ruin it by wearing unflattering garbage, honestly.”

Jordan rolled his eyes, humoring Tom by heading down the steps into his storage room where he'd be changing. 

“Ruin? You wound me.” he called back up to Tom, before adding “darude.” under his breath. 

“Less salt more changing,” Tom yelled back down at him. “I want to show you off!” 

With another exaggerated eye roll, Jordan shucked off his own clothing and began to don the outfit in Tom's backpack. 

It consisted of a white v-neck which stretched tight across his chest and biceps, a fitted black leather jacket, a pair of very nice looking casual lace up loafers, and a pair of black slim fit- borderline skinny-jeans. It was a better take on his usual attire and Jordan was pleasantly surprised. He had honestly been expecting Tom to stick him in a dress or some glittery abomination to poke fun at his name. Because yeah, Sparklez was an unconventional surname, but he’d take it any day over Boner. That was Tucker’s cross to bear.

However as soon as the stocky adventurer wriggled the pants up over his thighs he realized there might be a problem after all. 

“Hey Tom?” He called sheepishly up the stairs. “I don't think these pants are going to work.” 

“What?” Came Tom's flabbergasted reply, followed by his footsteps thudding down the stairs, “what do you mean? I had the wizards make them especially to fit you!” He whined, and Jordan quickly fastened the button on them just as the other man rounded the corner. 

“If you’re too short for them I swear to Dianite I’ll kill those bastards. Paid three diamonds for them you know.” 

Ignoring the short joke, Jordan's face flushed red and he avoided making eye contact, instead tugging awkwardly at the crotch of his new jeans. 

“No it's uh, they're a little tight.” He mumbled nervously.

“That's the point! It's so I can finally oogle your ass you big lug, this sort of style is fashionable, not that you would know-” Tom had glanced down and his voice caught in his throat. “Oh...is that for real?” He asked, voice pitched a little higher with a rapt curiosity that Jordan really wished he wasn’t displaying. 

Jordan had never wanted to leave a situation more than he did right now, but he instead opted for covering his crotch with both hands and very pointedly looking away from Tom, who was now flushed a dark shade of green, eyes glued to Jordan's form. 

He hadn't been mistaken, the jeans were tight, just not in the way Tom had been anticipating. 

“Yeah, I uh-” He said tightly, and Tom swallowed audibly in the ensuing silence. 

“...that’s uh, wow.” Tom croaked, unintentionally wetting his lips.

“Tom-” Jordan started to warn, before heavy footfalls broke the silence, and Tucker appeared trotting down the stairs, armor jangling around him.

“Hey I wanted to see what you stuck Sparklez in, it better be good!” The narrow faced Mianite disciple boomed, wry grin lighting his features. 

After garnering no response he paused on the bottom step and took in the scene, face falling into an expression akin to what he'd look like if he'd been slapped with a fish. 

“What's happening here.” It wasn’t a question.

The tension in the room was blatant, if not palpable. Jordan stood stiffly, hands over his front and head turned as far from Tom as he could manage, while Tom hovered awkwardly a few steps from the other man, half looking like he wanted to devour him, and half looking like he wanted his soul to flee his body. 

All in all it seemed like something Tucker should not have been witness to. 

“Nope, nope nope,” Jordan muttered under his breath as the tension became thick enough to cut with a knife. He swiped his old clothes from the floor and left, shuffling swiftly towards the stairs that lead to his vault. 

Tom hesitated, heated gaze snapping briefly to the still frozen Tucker before he jumped into motion, scurrying hastily after Jordan. 

Brows furrowed, Tucker heard the vault doors swinging open and shut, twice in a row. He didn't know if he wanted to think about the implications of that. 

Below him in the vault, Tom had slipped in before Jordan locked the door and now stood awkwardly before him, mind spinning blankly. 

Jordan inhaled deeply, new shirt clinging to his muscled chest. 

“Look Tom, I uh,” he trailed off, at a loss for what to say. What was the appropriate thing to say in such a situation, anyhow? “I don't really wear tight pants.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Tom responded a little too breathlessly, his eyes flashing in a way that Jordan feared was eagerness. The green skinned champion took a step closer and Jordan swallowed thickly. 

“It's just, sweatpants and shorts are more comfortable, you know? I don't try to pretend like I dress fashionably, it's just not really for me, I-” he cut his own nervous rambling off mid sentence as he noticed Tom's eyes betraying him, glancing down at the pronounced bulge at Jordan's crotch every other word. 

“Please stop staring at my dick.” Jordan whined. 

“Don't know if I can to be honest with you.” Tom stated matter of factly. “That's uh, and you're not even hard or anything?” 

Jordan felt heat prickling at the back of his neck, crawling down along his arms and into his fingers. He knew for sure he was blushing, neck, chest, and everything. He was humiliated, embarrassed beyond belief, but gods damn it if something in him didn’t roil at the very pointed attention Tom was giving him. Warmth curled in his gut and he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Jordan wanted to squash that feeling down and hide it behind baggy clothes. Thinking those sort of thoughts in the situation he was in would lead him nowhere good.

Not to mention he was straight. 

Mostly straight.

Gods this was way more exciting than his right hand, he was so boned. 

“I uh, no I'm not.” he stuttered, not sure whether he hated or loved the way a jolt shot through him at Tom's response; a sharp inhale coupled with dilating pupils. 

He should jack off more often because sexual frustration was surely the cause of this. Half a dozen memories of jerking it to the thought of Tom beneath him flashed before him and Jordan regretfully admitted to himself that maybe simple sexual frustration wasn't the issue here. 

He sucked in a shallow breath through his teeth, heartbeat pounding rapidly with thinly veiled anticipation. 

“Wow, so uh, you're big.” Tom continued, taking a hesitant half step closer to Jordan. 

He hadn't been concealing his staring before by any means, but being so close now, he couldn't bring himself to do anything else, least of all hide his obvious attraction.

Shamelessly Tom drug his eyes over Jordan, the dark jeans clung to his thighs, highlighting the thick corded muscle that lay beneath. The shirt was nice too, following every curve of Jordan's physique, especially the swell of his biceps and pecs. But most tantalizingly the crotch of his pants bulged, stretched that way by what Tom knew was Jordan's cock. Tom had always been attracted to Jordan, something he hid poorly, but finding out his friend was hung like a horse had his body thrumming with an excitement he hadn't anticipated. 

“You like that, then?” Jordan said breathlessly, not quite believing that he was encouraging this sequence of events. 

Tom nodded, huffing hotly through his nose. “I like that a lot.” He stepped closer still, and their arms brushed. Even that small point of contact was electrifying and Jordan whined softly in the back of his throat. 

He hadn't expected today to end up this way, but Jordan was too drunk on his building arousal to dwell much on it. He liked that Tom liked how big his cock was. He liked being complimented on it, and his dick began to twitch against the tight confines of his pants every time Tom showed a new sign of interest. 

Tom cleared his throat, wetting his lips. “How big?” And instead of answering, for he was far too flustered, Jordan took the leap and shifted forward, pressing his body against the zombie in front of him.

Tom groaned deep and low, grabbing Jordan's hips with both hands and pulling them roughly together. Jordan panted lightly as Tom ground their hips together, every touch singing through his skin and shooting straight to his hardening member.

Tom pressed his forehead against Jordan’s, going weak at the knees as the shorter of the two rutted his hips against the other. With the close proximity of their mouths it was unsurprising that their lips met with the same heated eagerness as the rest of them. Tom slotted his tongue between Jordan’s lips, mouth moving against his in a sloppy open kiss. Sliding his hand inward from Jordan’s hip, Tom cupped the shorter man through his jeans, admiring how thick and heavy the bulge felt with a groan and a fervent press of his lips. 

“Hhh, shit” Jordan panted against Tom’s lips, wincing slightly.

Tom pulled back breathing heavily. “What, what’s wrong?”

“Zipper.” Jordan managed to grunt and Tom felt the blood rush from his head, leaving him slightly dizzy. He even swayed a bit, swooning like a cartoon character. Jordan was literally big enough to where his pants zipper was hurting him and Tom had never been more turned on and ashamed in his entire life. 

He also didn’t know how to proceed. Was it okay to ask one of his best friends to take his pants off? Sure they had literally just been groping and making out, which is definitely over the ‘just friends’ line, but asking him to take his pants off insinuated that they’d be going a lot further than just drooling all over each other. 

Luckily he didn’t have to ask, because suddenly Jordan was reaching between them and, face flushed red in complete embarrassment, tugged down his zipper. 

Jordan exhaled softly in relief at the same time Tom inhaled sharply in arousal. 

Jordan was wearing form fitting black briefs, though the way his cock stretched against them they might as well have been skin tight. Tom admired the way the head of his member drooled precum, creating a damp spot on the fabric. 

Without thinking Tom dropped to his knees before Jordan, curling his fingers gently into the belt loops of Jordan’s too tight jeans. 

“What are you-” Jordan wheezed above him, only to cut himself off with a surprised grunt as Tom began to mouth eagerly at his cock, still confined by underwear. 

Self consciously Jordan brought his hand up to his mouth, biting into the back of his knuckles in order to prevent any unwarranted noises.

Tom would've liked to hear them, but he was more than happy to take what he was getting, which at the moment was the feeling of Jordan's girth in his mouth. He was making a mess, completely slobbering over Jordan's underwear, but he didn't care. He could feel Jordan's cock, hot and heavy, still swelling through the fabric and he was in heaven. He smelled great too, musky and masculine in a way that was very Jordan. Tom's eyes fluttered as he rubbed his face into Jordan's crotch, still mouthing at the confined shape of his cock and balls enthusiastically.

After a few moments Jordan started squirming more in discomfort and Tom leaned back, fingers nudging against the elastic waistband asking for approval. 

Above him Jordan nodded, face hidden behind his hands. Cute. He was about to get his dick sucked and he was acting bashful. And despite his outward appearance of being mortified by the attention, his cock was still getting harder. 

Sparklez was definitely into it.

Not wanting to waste any more time Tom tugged Jordan's underwear and jeans down below his ass, completely exposing him.

His cock bobbed upwards, lightly slapping his toned abs where Tom had rucked up his t-shirt and leaving a wet mark as his precum smeared against his skin and the thick dark hair of his happy trail. 

Tom salivated. As chiché as it was, Tom found Jordan's dick awfully pretty. It was thick, obviously, and slightly curved in a way that made Tom want to know what it would feel like doing dirty dirty things to him. 

Instead, he leaned in, letting his breath ghost over it before flattening his tongue and running it up the shaft, against the thick vein on the underside, until he was lapping at the drooling head. 

Jordan keened above him, hips stuttering forward, nudging the fat head of his cock against Tom's eager lips.

“Tom oh my god” he babbled breathlessly, face still hidden behind his hands.

Encouraged, and wanting more, Tom dropped his jaw, and guided Jordan's cock into his mouth by the base. 

So sue him, he was impatient. 

He bobbed his head experimentally, slicking the shaft with spit in order to help his right hand slide smoothly along it. 

He dropped his jaw and swallowed further.

It was at the point that Jordan's flared head began to scrape the insides of his molars did Tom pause to consider the fact that his small mouth and Jordan's surprising girth probably wasn't going to work out. 

Still, he was persistent, and lathed at the underside of Jordan's cock with his tongue, subsequently dripping drool down the shaft. 

All in all he probably wasn't giving a very good blowjob, but Jordan seemed to be enjoying it and Tom was enjoying it a whole lot so he couldn’t care less. 

Just the feeling of how thick and heavy Jordan was in his mouth had his own cock straining in his suit pants. That coupled with how much his jaw was already aching and the drool dripping down his chin and through his fingers caused him to moan, voice muffled with how stuffed his mouth was. Yeah Jordan’s size and his own near inability to take it was definitely doing it for him. 

He tightened his grip on Jordan’s hip, loving how solid and warm he felt, before dragging it upwards along Jordan’s belly, nails scratching lightly through the shorter man’s thick body hair.

That did it for him too, he had a type beyond a shadow of a doubt and Jordan checked all the boxes. 

Speaking of, Jordan was panting now, letting out soft ‘ah’s of pleasure as Tom used his right hand to stroke the base of his shaft where his lips couldn’t reach, his left still exploring the other man’s muscular body.

The wet heat of someone’s mouth was a sensation Jordan hadn’t felt in a long time and it was pure ecstasy. His toes curled in his new shoes and he tentatively lowered a hand to Tom’s hair in order to guide him. He knew it was a tight fit, he could feel the sides of the zombie’s teeth every time he bobbed his head, but surely he could go just a little farther. Jordan might've been getting a little greedy but he really wanted to chase the mounting pleasure the zombie champion was giving him.

Tom felt Jordan’s short fingers curling into his hair at his nape and squeezed the base of his shaft in a show of appreciation. His mouth was a bit full to vocalize. 

Almost timidly Jordan tugged his head forwards and Tom could still fit his whole hand around the base of Jordan’s cock when he felt the tip of it bump against the back of his throat. 

Enthusiastically Tom hollowed his cheeks and flattened his tongue against the bulging vein on the underside, making an obscene slurping noise. He felt Jordan’s hand tighten in his hair and took that as a sign to continue, and he bobbed his head up and down as far as he could go without gagging.

He was adventurous but didn’t quite feel confident enough to take it further. With any luck Jordan would let him practice. And just the thought of this becoming a recurring thing between them had his own cock twitching. The fact that he couldn’t even fit all of Jordan in his mouth without more practice was another huge turn on. 

Meanwhile Jordan was sweating, face pressed into his shoulder as he moaned wantonly, having apparently forgotten to stifle his noises. At another twist of Tom’s hand he gasped, feeling a heat mounting and bubbling within his belly. He urged Tom to go faster with a tug to his hair and the green skinned man obliged. 

Every slide of Tom’s tongue and hand heightened the building heat inside him and his hips unwittingly snapped in tiny erratic circles as he neared a peak in the pleasure. 

Meanwhile Tom had begun palming himself through his pants with his free hand. He was still mostly occupied with the throbbing heat stuffing his mouth but the ache in his groin had become too much to ignore. 

He could feel Jordan tensing up, hear his whines rising in pitch and Tom took his cock as far as it could go and swallowed. The fat head of it pressed against the back of his throat and his eyes watered but he kept it there, letting Jordan’s shallow thrusts be all the movement he got against the slick velvet heat of Tom’s mouth. He tightened his fingers around the base of Jordan’s cock as well, stilling them and gripping just a hair too tight. 

The jerking of Jordan’s hips became a little more frantic.

“Tom, fuck,” he panted, fingers curling tighter in Tom’s hair in an attempt to urge him on. “Please don’t tease I- guh-hah, come on. So close.”

His leg jerked, foot half stomping on the floor and Tom’s lips curled in a smirk at the other man’s display of petulance.

Jordan couldn’t just tell him to stop teasing and expect Tom to actually listen. No, he was living the dream right now and wanted to draw it out for as long as possible, Jordan’s apparent hair pin trigger be damned. 

With a wet pop Tom slid his mouth off of Jordan’s cock, letting it spring free and get his belly hair gross and wet. He watched it twitch, red and engorged, so close to cumming but unable to without Tom’s generous attention.

He looked up, meeting Jordan’s heat glazed eyes and ground the heel of his palm down hard against his aching crotch at what he saw.

Fuck. Jordan looked undone. His face was flushed, a slight sheen of sweat gleaming across his forehead. His eyes were unfocused, big watery and blue, and his pupils were blown out with lust. He was still breathing hard, chest heaving, and Tom admired his tight abs, though he wanted to see more. 

“Take off your shirt.” he rasped, gingerly swallowing thick saliva that still tasted like Jordan.

Jordan fumbled to comply, fingers uncoordinated as he grasped at the hem and pulled it over his head. Tom took that time to unbutton his own pants and sighed in relief as he shimmied them and his boxers down his hips. Jordan took initiative at that point and shucked his shoes and too tight jeans all the way off. Tom wrapped the hand that had been so recently around Jordan’s girth around his own cock, slick with the saliva he had dripped during his frankly messy blowjob. 

Jordan looked a little lost now without Tom all over him but he was undeniably still wanting to continue and so he awkwardly knelt in front of the zombie who was sliding his fist up and down his cock at a leisurely pace. 

“I ever tell you how fucking hot you are?” He murmured hungrily, reaching out to drag his free hand down Jordan’s chest and stomach. The man before him flushed harder and Tom enjoyed the way the blush spread across his neck and collarbones. His muscles jumped slightly as Tom trailed his green fingers downwards before stopping just above the head of his cock.

“I think you mentioned something about liking my dick.” He stuttered breathlessly in response, hips jerking upwards trying to seek out Tom’s fingers. 

“Cheeky” Tom replied, leaning forward and running his hands across the tanned planes of Jordan’s defined pecs, scritching his nails through the dark chest hair. The other man was indulging him, a strained smile on his face because he still didn’t really know what to do with his hands or where to take it from here.

Luckily Tom had no problem with leading, not to mention he was tired of kneeling, and so he pushed back against Jordan’s chest, guiding him down until he got the hint and laid back against the wood flooring of his vault combination room. 

Tom knocked Jordan’s thick thighs apart with his knees and settled between them, rutting his cock and lower belly against Jordan’s still slick member.

“Fuck Sparklez why didn’t you tell me you had such a monster cock,” he panted, practically whimpering, “we could have done this ages ago.”

Jordan jerked and bucked beneath him, thrusting his own hips to meet Tom’s frantic humping. Tom lowered his face to Jordan’s neck, mouthing at the sweaty skin and rubbing his cheek needily in the crook of his muscular shoulder.

Jordan’s breath hitched and his hands gripped Tom’s ass, pulling them closer.

“Didn’t think it was p-pertinent information.” He gasped, voice strained. 

Tom ran his hands up Jordan’s tight flanks appreciating the way his muscles twitched in response. 

“Mm fuck you.”

“Or you know-” Jordan stuttered bashfully, head tilting away, “-the o-other way around.”

Tom’s hips stilled and Jordan choked a whine down in his throat.

“Sparklez! How forward of you!” He teased, and the shorter man squirmed self consciously beneath him.

“Well I figured you were interested- or I mean, if you are interested, I wouldn’t be opposed to, uh…”

Tom let him trail off, smirk widening on his green features, eyelids hooding in an almost predatory way.

“Fucking me with your giant cock?” He purred, finishing Jordan’s sentence and punctuating it with a slow roll of his hips. 

Jordan gasped, blue eyes heavy with desire. 

“Yeah. That.”

A hot zing of lust pulsed its way through Tom’s body and he curled his toes, biting his lip. Jordan wanted to fuck him and dear Dianite if that didn’t sound like a dream come true. 

The only issue was he didn’t know if he could actually _take_ Jordan. Because while that sounded incredibly hot, he still had to run around and ride horses on his day to day and didn’t want to suffer because he had gotten too ahead of himself fooling around with Ianite's champion.

It’d be mostly worth it though. 

“Do you have lube?”

Jordan nodded quickly then paused, looking unsure.

“I mean, I have a slime ball on me.”

Tom shuddered. “That’s gross Sparklez, _real_ lube.”

He exhaled, looking less than pleased. 

“Downstairs.”

He rolled off of Jordan, mourning the loss of the tight body beneath him already.

“Go get it.” 

Jordan scrambled up and away, preferring to take a pickaxe to his vault door rather than mess around with a combination lock. Not to mention Tom was still in the room and despite the fact that they were about to bang Jordan wasn’t going to give up his vault password.

Which was a good call to be fair because Tom absolutely would’ve used it against him.

With Jordan gone Tom toed off his dress shoes and kicked off the pants still pooled around his ankles. 

He had some preparation to do.

Tom leant back, sitting on his shins, and stuck his fingers in his mouth to wet them. Rationally he knew he should be patient, the drag he felt as he pushed a finger inside of himself only proving it, because spit was not an acceptable lubricant. But still he was impatient and was determined not to let any momentum he had built up dissipate. 

He more than anything didn’t want to scare off Jordan by letting moments of inaction last too long. The Ianite champion had likely never done anything like this with another man, and though Tom knew the attraction was there, had seen it in Jordan’s obvious lust for him throughout this whole situation, he wanted to make sure to lock this down. He was afraid that if this situational lust was stripped away that Jordan would start thinking this was a bad idea. Because Tom knew for certain that this sexual encounter wasn’t necessarily the most well thought out thing he’d done. There had been no negotiation beforehand, no expectations laid down, only action dictated by frustratingly high libidos and sexy tight pants.

Not to mention they were supposed to be enemies based on their godly alliances. But Tom was stubborn and though he remained loyal to Dianite he didn’t care if having sex with the Ianite champion was forbidden. He knew Jordan was stubborn too and was honestly less likely to listen to his bitch-ass deity. 

Plus Jordan was unfairly hot and his dick was big and Tom wanted nothing more than to ride it until he couldn’t walk anymore. The thought of that got his cock twitching again and it was easy to push aside his worries when he curled his finger inside himself causing him to squirm in pleasure. 

And that’s how Jordan found Tom when he returned from his lube expedition. Face and chest flushed a dark splotchy green, hard dick drooling against his thigh, stretching himself open on his own fingers. The Dianite champion sent him a flirty wink as he sank back onto the floor in front of him, and Jordan flashed him a smile that he hoped came across as confident. 

Tom pulled into a searing kiss as he made grabby hands for the tube of lubricant Jordan had retrieved from the chests by his bed. Jordan was glad the self proclaimed outlaw didn’t crack any jokes about it, because hey, Jordan was a man with needs. Though if he had it would’ve made him a hypocrite considering Jordan was about to fuck him senseless with the aid of said lube. That was the intention at least.

Tom seemed eager to get to the point, mouth moving insistently against Jordan’s and fucking himself with lube slick fingers. He stuck his tongue rather tactlessly in the shorter man’s mouth and moaned needily, sending a now familiar jolt to Jordan’s dick. He returned the kiss with similar urgency each slide of their lips sending a thrill through his keyed up body. The need for more contact thrummed under his skin and he shifted closer to Tom so that he could rut against the zombie’s leg while exploring the planes of his body with possessive hands. 

Tom was responsive, letting out breathy pants as Jordan ran his short fingers across his chest and sides. He drug his fingers down Tom’s soft stomach and the man moaned softly because as much as Jordan liked his own body being appreciated so did Tom. They were both vain motherfuckers it seemed. Jordan’s hips jerked as Tom sounded his approval, hard cock slotting itself in the junction between Tom’s defined thigh and crotch. 

Tom felt electric against him, lithe and hot and wanting. He never worked out, not in the same way Jordan did, and so his stomach and thighs were a little squishy. But he was still incredibly active and hid strong wiry muscle beneath his frame. The difference in their builds was nice, exciting even. Jordan couldn’t pull the wool over his own eyes and pretend he wasn’t attracted to the Dianite champion, not when he had spent so many nights with his hand stretched around his dick, imagining what giving in and taking Tom up on his flirtatious offers would be like. 

Now he could say he knew.

Tom was up to three fingers now and deemed stretching himself any further to be boring and unnecessary.

“Fuck me Sparklez.” he growled, wiping lube coated fingers in Jordan’s chest hair.

Jordan grimaced at what would later become a sticky mess, pushing Tom back against the floor.

“You’re not ready-”

“I am.” Tom whined, pulling Jordan down by the shoulders and rubbing his dick up against Jordan’s much larger one. He didn’t care about being smaller in their size difference, if anything it turned him on more. He was a bit of a size queen. Obviously.

Jordan hissed at the contact, head lolling forward a bit as he got lost in the feeling. Tom rocked his hips impatiently, trying to angle his ass against Jordan’s cock.

“Come on Sparkley-dick, give it to me.”

The Ianite champion grabbed the back of Tom’s thigh, easily hiking his leg up atop his own hip. This positioned Tom slightly on his side, Jordan hovering over him between his legs. 

“It’ll be your fault if this hurts.” he grumbled, but too raring to go to actually double check Tom’s work himself. 

Tom seemed confident, or at least impatient enough to push any doubts aside, and so Jordan poured a generous amount of lube on his cock, hissing at the chill of it, before giving himself a rub to warm it up. He didn’t miss the way Tom’s eyes hungrily followed Jordan’s stubby fingers as they struggled to wrap all the way around his girth and spread the lubricant evenly. He showed off a bit, slowing his stroke, not hiding how his eyes fluttered closed and his breath hitched as his thumb swept up the spot right beneath the start of his flared head. Tom’s dark eyes glimmered as he filed away that particular sweet spot of Jordan’s in his memory. 

“Now who’s teasing.” Tom murmured, voice hoarse and deep from his previous dick sucking.

Jordan chuckled, moving his other hand to cup and roll his balls. 

“I thought you liked my dick.”

Tom licked his lips, hips canting towards Jordan once more.

“I’d like it better fucking my ass.”

Jordan’s voice caught in his throat swallowing thickly. Tom’s direct dirty talk kept catching him off guard. Instead of embarrassing himself with a response that would likely contain a voice crack Jordan let go of his dick and leaned further over Tom, nudging his splotchy green thighs slightly further apart before dropping his hips and lining himself up. 

Tom’s left leg was a warm presence on his hip and he felt the calf muscles tense as his blunt cockhead nudged the slick entrance. 

He huffed heavily, grabbing the base of his shaft to give him more control.

“I think you have to relax.” he panted, throbbing with the need to sheath himself inside Tom.

Tom didn’t bother to respond, instead using his leg to jerk Jordan closer, he wriggled his hips to nudge the head of Jordan’s cock into his tight ass. 

Jordan’s breath hitched at the squeeze of Tom’s hole. He could feel Tom stretching further around his cock as he pressed inside until with a satisfying hitch of his hips, popped through Tom’s tight rim.

He grunted, Tom's body hot and impossibly tight around the head of his cock. Tom had his head thrown back against the hardwood, eyebrows pinched and chest heaving.

He groaned, "oh fuck, that's good shit," before pulling Jordan forward again with the leg still slung across his hip. Jordan complied, a bead of sweat dripping down his nose as he pushed further into Tom's tight heat.

The zombie wriggled his hips, wanting more- faster than Jordan was seemingly willing to give him. Jordan’s pace was probably safer, because his size burned it was stretching him out so much, but the bubbling heat inside Tom’s belly was impatient. And he wanted to be full and thoroughly fucked by the Ianite champion as soon as possible. He wanted to be fucked absolutely brainless, until he was drooling on the floor completely numb. That fantasy pulled a whine from his throat and he jerked Jordan roughly forward with the legs he had wrapped around the shorter man’s tapered waist. 

That had been a mistake.

Jordan’s cock slid about an inch further inside him much too soon and he clenched around it, muscles twinging, back arching off the hardwood. 

“Oh- Fuck!” he barked, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

“That’s what I- ah- that’s what I was talking about-” Jordan grunted tensely, grip white knuckled on Tom’s hip. 

His legs were shaking as he stilled, pulse hammering. Tom was really tight. His body was a vice, warm and slick, and the stillness was excruciating. 

He needed movement.

“Tom please- can I-” Every word came out whiny and desperate.

“Christ give me a moment-” Tom panted, voice strained and weak. “I’d like to see you try and fucking take your own cock, gods.”

His back was still arched and his eyes were shut tight. Jordan was so impossibly big he felt like he was splitting in half. And as a zombie who was frequently de-limbed by ill advised stunts and accidents he knew what that felt like.

“Do you want to stop?” Jordan asked hoarsely. He sounded like he really didn’t want to stop but was obligated to ask out of the goodness of his character.

“No, fuck no I- I want you to fuck my brains out but-”

Jordan’s hips jerked forward, plunging an inch deeper and a jolt of pain shot up Tom’s spine. He clenched his teeth and arched further, bending practically in two.

“Shit! Sparklez what the fuck!”

“Sorry!”

“You’re not sorry you dick!” he groaned, ass full and stretched yet not even close to taking Jordan’s entirety. “I thought you had self control or some shit.”

“Not really.” Jordan stuttered and even though Tom still had his eyes squeezed shut he could tell Jordan had a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Ah, you're right,” Tom sneered, still panting from the stretch of Jordan’s cock, “you know it’s a wonder you don’t weigh a ton with the amount of shit you eat- no self control is right, fatass.”

“Excuse me!”

Tom cackled, and the burn inside him began to lessen until it was feeling good again. Really good.

“Move.”

Jordan didn’t waste any time, letting the offense go in favor of rolling his hips and pressing his cock deeper. Tom whimpered, a long drawn out sound, and his eyes rolled back, flashing black scleras to Jordan who gaped at the grip around his cock. He was over halfway inside the Dianite champion now and had no intention of stopping his momentum. The tight slide around him was intoxicating and he nearly drooled at the feeling, though he didn’t think Tom would notice if he did. He looked completely out of it. 

Tom had never felt fuller, had never been so stuffed before. Jordan felt so much bigger than he looked and Tom really felt like he might split at the seams. The stretch was incredible. He felt molten inside, and even though he knew Jordan wasn’t _quite_ that big it nearly felt like the Ianite champion’s cock was rearranging his guts to make room. He knew he was practically squealing as Jordan pushed deeper and deeper, stretching him further still with every inch until finally he was balls deep, completely sheathed inside him. 

“Ooohhhh god oh god fuck fuck fuuuck-” Tom keened as Jordan panted above him, grinding his hips in small circles as he remained buried to the hilt. 

Jordan ran a rough palmed hand down Tom’s abdomen, pressing hard at the bottom of his stomach as if he would be able to feel the bulge of his cock deep inside him. 

“You good?” Jordan stuttered, reverently rubbing Tom’s lower belly. 

The zombie’s head lolled to the side, buzzing with pleasure. 

“Mhmmmm.”

Jordan didn’t wait for further clarification or permission, very much over his apprehension now and drunk on lust. He pulled back and then with a swift snap of his hips pushed back in and Tom groaned, chest heaving. The pace wasn’t too fast, Jordan was enjoying the drag of his cock against Tom’s tight inner walls and Tom was enjoying feeling so full every time Jordan’s balls slapped against him. It was a tight fit, every thrust dragging the fat head of Jordan’s cock over Tom’s prostate and causing him to squeak as every nerve in his body felt electrified. 

Jordan wasn’t quiet either, gasping and groaning with every shift of his hips. If Tucker hadn’t vacated the room above them already he’d be getting an earful. Jordan would likely be mortified later but for now he was fulfilling at least one fantasy he had about Tom. 

The other man was like putty beneath him as Jordan pounded his ass, cock stretching and filling him in the most satisfying way and Jordan shifted Tom fully onto his back, grabbing his hips with both hands and grinding into him with a throaty moan.

The zombie's back was slick with sweat and he slid a few inches across the floor every time Jordan thrust into him. It started to tear the skin on his shoulders before long and Tom hissed in pain despite the incredible pleasure he was feeling inside him.

Jordan didn’t really stop, he made a half-assed effort to keep him from slipping so much but his eyes were glassy as he was lost in the feeling of it all so Tom took matters into his own hands. He planted his palms flat on the floor and hooked his right leg on the outside of Jordan's left. He then slid his own left leg up from Jordan's waist into his armpit and with a snarl and a heave, scissored his legs to flip the Ianite champion heavily onto his back.

Jordan grunted as he thudded against the floor and his cock popped free of Tom's ass. 

Tom winced at the abrupt emptiness before clambering on top of the other man and sinking back down, not giving Jordan time to catch his breath.

It was a bit of a violent moment but that wasn’t unusual for them. He also wouldn’t be surprised if Jordan had a bit of a thing for pain, Tom would be the first to admit that he did. Hard to continue working in their violent occupation without being a little fucked in the head. 

Jordan was still playing catch up with their reversal but Tom was already moving again, lifting his hips until the flared head of Jordan’s cock was tugging at his rim, and then slamming back down again. This position was deeper and Tom could feel a pressure in his abdomen when he was fully seated as if Jordan’s cock was reaching a bit _too_ far inside him. 

His breath hitched, and Jordan must have seen the pinched look on his face because he was giggling in a way that very much did not fit the situation.

“Too much?” He teased with a wheeze.

Tom rolled his hips in response, fully seated like that the sensation was a lot, for Jordan as well, because his superior expression slipped, mouth forming a shocked ‘o’ as pleasure zinged from his cock through his limbs.

“Too much?” Tom mocked in return. 

Jordan only whined, blue eyes glassy.

Tom circled his hips again, still fully seated, enjoying the sounds he was wringing out of his companion. Jordan’s narrow hips felt great between his thighs and he squeezed them tighter in appreciation. Jordan groaned.

This was much more to his liking, he liked being in control. Not that Jordan was bad at fucking him, he was fine, but Tom knew what he liked and he’d much rather control the experience than coach Sparklez through it at this point. 

Plus he wanted to watch him squirm.

As he adjusted to the new depth he got more enthusiastic, bouncing up and down on Jordan’s cock with vigor, skin slapping against skin.

It was exhausting, to be frank, and the intense feeling was frying all his nerves. He was dripping sweat, green skin flushed dark and glistening, but he’d banish himself to the nether before he stopped.

As heat began bubbling up in his stomach he became more erratic, pace faltering. He leant forward, chasing friction on his own cock, sandwiching it between them as he pressed their chests together to meet Jordan’s lips in a searing kiss. 

It was sloppy with Jordan moaning into his mouth and Tom panting, but Tom enjoyed the stubble burn and clacking of teeth nonetheless. 

Jordan was getting a little frantic as well. Despite Tom’s vice grip on his hips with his thighs Jordan was still managing to meet every one of Tom’s movements with an upward thrust of his own, and his fingers were digging into the flesh of Tom’s waist with how hard he was gripping.

Tom hoped it’d leave a mark. 

It was only when Jordan’s head began lolling from side to side against the hardwood did Tom realize the other man was close to cumming. 

Tom rutted his cock against Jordan’s stomach, not yet wanting it to be over. He wanted more, he wanted so much more. More of Jordan stretching him open, more of being deliciously full, more of feeling Jordan’s tight body against him, inside of him. He wanted to take as much of Jordan as he could for as long as he could.

“Don’t you dare cum.” He demanded through gritted teeth and between tight gasps, still bouncing on Jordan’s thick cock.

Jordan writhed beneath him, “C-can’t- hahhh-” 

And he was cumming, against Tom’s direct request, spilling inside him as he pulled Tom down by the hips as far as he could go. 

Jordan's mouth stretched into a silent 'o', back arching and Tom slapped the man's chest in outrage.

"You bitch!" He whined, "I'm not done yet!"

Jordan panted, eyes shut and only looking mildly apologetic, but mostly blissed out, a dopey smile on his face.

"Sorry." He panted.

Tom frowned still circling his hips on Jordan's cock.

The Ianite champion let him continue for a bit as he lay boneless on the floor, catching his breath and blinking stars from his vision. But Tom was still going rather hard and so it didn't take very long for Jordan to grab his hips again, though this time to still him.

"Tom, stop."

Tom frowned, grinding his hips down in way that had Jordan wince and hiss.

"Too much?" 

He was so close, if Jordan could just grin and bear it for a little while longer. Tom knew he was getting oversensitive but he needed more, just a little more.

Jordan planted his palms on the floor and sat up, forcibly shoving Tom off of his lap. 

"I said stop."

A breathy whine pulled itself from Tom's throat and he grabbed his painfully hard dick in an attempt to bring himself back to that edge. It was no use, he felt so empty now, cum dripping out of his ass and onto the floor as he clenched around nothing.

Jordan frowned, pushing sweaty hair back from his forehead.

“I could return the favor?”

Tom glowered at him, “How’s your gag reflex?”

Jordan hesitated.

“Thought so.”

Tom rocked his hips pathetically into his fist for a moment before a hungry gleam returned to his eyes. He’d been so hedonistic today, what’s one more request. Besides, if he was going to continue doing this sort of thing with Jordan, which he seriously hoped for, then the man ought to know some of their weirder stuff Tom was into. 

“Smother me.”

“Excuse me?”

“With you thighs, just- crush my head, choke me out. Fucking split my skull like a watermelon Sparkley-dick.”

Jordan looked, rightfully, taken aback and more than a little apprehensive. 

“I don’t exactly feel comfortable with that.”

Tom rolled his eyes, crawling towards the Ianite champion who was still half reclined on the hardwood. The eager zombie lowered himself between Jordan’s thick thighs, cupping the outside of them and squeezing. 

“I don’t want you to _actually_ kill me.” Tom clarified, “Unless you’re into that.”

He waggled his eyebrows and Jordan grimaced. 

It would be quite the way to go although morbidly awkward to explain to Dianite. ‘Hello Lord Dianite, why yes, I _am_ naked and full of Captain Sparklez’s cum, revive me won’t you?’

There’s a possibility that wouldn't go over well. In fact he’d probably end up buck-ass naked in a pool of lava. Not ideal.

“I’ll tap out if I start to get woozy, I promise.” And he patted Jordan’s thigh for good measure. 

“You’re really into this?”

Tom grinned, wrapping a hand around his cock and fully settled himself to where his ears brushed the inside of Jordan’s thighs. 

“You have no idea.”

Jordan gave an experimental squeeze and Tom kissed his leg, wiggling excitedly. He nuzzled into Jordan’s thighs as he was squeezed harder and let his eyes slip closed, basking in pressure around his head and neck. Jordan still smelt musky, albeit stronger now that he’d been sweating, and his thighs were warm. Tom pumped his cock languidly feeling a burn behind his eyelids as Jordan squeezed harder and harder. The burn began to increase, because it wasn’t his airflow being restricted, no he was still huffing hotly against Jordan’s skin, but because his blood flow was being cut off at the neck. His head felt like a hot static and his legs were pedaling uselessly behind him. It felt good though, the haze of blood deprivation and the hand on his cock had him feeling like he was floating on cloud nine. There was something about the all encompassing pressure, the low level pain, the smell and feel of Jordan all around him--it was great. He arched his back, cock jumping in his grip.

His vision had started to darken around the edges and he could feel his skull creak slightly. His heartbeat thrummed through his entire body and it felt like he was about to phase out of this plane of existence, or more realistically just pass out. 

He must’ve made some broken keening noise because Jordan let up on the pressure. The sudden rushing of blood to his head had stars blooming in his vision and with two more strokes he was cumming, gasping and painting the floor and his belly white with streaks of cum. 

He had been close before with Jordan’s cock but that touch of asphyxiation had been the perfect final factor.

He moaned happily, breathing out a long shuddering breath. 

Distantly he heard Jordan ask him something but Tom’s ears were ringing and he felt like he was under water. Instead, he made a non committal noise and scooched himself forward to flop between Jordan’s open legs, head on the Ianite champion’s stomach.

That must've been an acceptable answer because he felt Jordan exhale and lay back on the floor. Tom basked in the other man’s warmth for a bit while he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, feeling like a boat rocking gently in the ocean.

“That was gooood, Jar-don,” he finally slurred, rubbing his cheek against Jordan’s warm skin.

The other man squirmed a bit at the tickling of Tom’s facial hair but grunted something that sounded like agreement.

“To think this was all because the wizards made your pants too small, maybe they knew what they were doing after all.”

Really the pants were the final straw that broke the camel’s back, they had built up to it all on their own, though Jordan was still a bit hesitant to outright acknowledge it. 

Jordan’s nose wrinkled.

“I don’t want to think about that. ‘S ruining the moment.”

“Aww there’s a moment? Cute.”

Jordan was regretting saying something so sentimental, the orgasm had him feeling all warm and fuzzy--even after Tom’s weird request. But of course the zombie would immediately start negging him again.

“I can’t believe we did that.” He murmured, and Tom shrugged. 

“Ah but you enjoyed it?”

Jordan flushed, averting his eyes.

“It was fun.”

“Fun?”

“Good.”

“Goooood?”

Jordan snorted, cuffing Tom on the back of the head.

“Yeah.”

Tom bit his lip, wriggling further up Jordan’s torso until his chin was resting on the other man’s chest. He peered through his eyelashes, dark eyes glimmering.

“Good enough to do it again sometime?”

At this, Jordan shifted uncomfortably.

He started hesitantly, “I liked this...a lot, but-” he hemmed and hawed a little bit, “I’m not really looking for a relationship. Commitment isn’t exactly my thing.”

Tom pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, batting his eyelashes. 

“I don’t want no relationship.” He hummed, “More like a...long term booty call. Your booty too fine to give up, boy.”

Jordan considered it. It had started out as the most mortifying experience of his life but Ianite be damned if it hadn’t ended up like one of his more shameful secret fantasies. Tom was a pain in his ass on good days, and straight up intolerable on bad ones, but if he didn’t really have to commit to anything serious then...well what was the harm.

“I...guess I could do that.”

“Oh fuck yeah.” Tom pumped his fist obnoxiously and Jordan rolled his eyes.

“Does this mean I can have my bow back?”

Tom laughed.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does not represent any real life individuals, rather the characters they represent in the Mianite series.
> 
> Shameless smut is shameless. If you want to request something just stick it in the comments but no promises that I'll ever write it. 
> 
> Thx


End file.
